Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug part, which has at least one plug part housing with at least one longitudinally extended plug region to produce a plug connection with another plug part in a plug-in direction, in which the plug region has at least one electrical and/or optical plug contact to establish a plug connection with another electrical connector, and there is at least one step arranged between the plug region and the rest of the plug part housing. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a method to produce such a plug part.
Background Art
Generic plug parts are used, e.g., in the audio sector to establish electrical connections between a cable and another cable or a cable and an electrical device. They are used, e.g., as a microphone plug. Generic plug parts can also just be used to establish an optical connection, e.g., to connect fiberoptic cables to one another. Also hybrid forms for the simultaneous transmission of electrical and optical data and/or power are possible.
A corresponding plug connection is made when at least two matching plug parts of this kind are put together in the corresponding manner, with the electrical and/or optical plug contacts being connected to one another accordingly with the establishment of the plug connection. This usually occurs automatically during the mating of the plug parts.
Plug parts of this kind to establish a purely electrical plug connection are depicted, e.g., in EP 1 416 588 A1. The connector part shown in FIG. 1 of this document of the prior art is the plug part housing in several parts or designed in several parts to be able to include a locking device to lock both plug parts to one another. The plug part of this document depicted in FIG. 2 in the plug region has a recess completely penetrating the wall of the plug region in order to receive the locking nose of the other plug part.
Both plug parts shown in this citation have the disadvantage that their plug part housings are quite expensive to produce.
The task of the invention is to provide plug parts with plug part housings that are as easy to produce as possible.